


Прочь из моей головы

by Пайсано (Paisano)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Fix-It, Gen, Good Albus Dumbledore, Humor, Mentor Severus Snape, Out of Character, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE
Summary: Характер Снейпа неожиданно улучшился, и годы совсем не так давят Дамблдору на плечи, как кое-кто заставлял его думать. Но разгадка этих перемен будет только в финале.
Kudos: 7





	Прочь из моей головы

После того как выяснилось, что участников Турнира собираются в буквальном смысле бросать драконам в пасть, даже упрямый Рон перестал дуться и пришел извиняться – и теперь сидел рядом с Гарри в библиотеке, постепенно исчезая за горой книг, которые Гермиона все таскала и таскала, словно рассчитывала на то, что, пока она роется в каталоге, Гарри и Рон сами во всем разберутся. Гарри пытался разбираться, да и Рон необычно сосредоточенно читал, но ничего воодушевляющего ни одному из них не попадалось, а до эпохи гуглопоиска в волшебном мире было еще далеко, и Гарри с отчаянием взглядывал на все растущую гору книг, которую им троим было не перечитать и за пару месяцев – а ведь первое испытание Турнира было уже через полторы недели. Гарри было от чего прийти в отчаяние – а тут еще и оказалось, что беда не приходит одна, а захватывает с собой ненавистного профессора Снейпа.  
\- Одобряю ваше рвение и даже восхищаюсь фронтом намеченных работ, - заметил Снейп со своей обычной издевкой, возникая у всех троих за спиной, как только Гермиона прекратила наконец таскать на стол книги и уселась читать рядом с Гарри и Роном. – А вот отсутствие системы одобрить не могу.  
Если бы Гарри мог предположить еще десять минут назад, что Снейп вмешается в их поиски способов справиться с драконом, то у него возникло бы огромное желание просто встать и броситься из библиотеки прочь, но сейчас он почему-то этого не сделал: натренированным ухом нелюбимого ребенка, приученного распознавать опасность, он услышал, что Снейп на них вовсе не зол, как бывало обычно. Снейп, похоже, теперь смотрел на ситуацию и на подростков перед ним немного отстраненно, как положено взрослому мужчине 35 лет, и в лучшем случае все происходящее его слегка забавляло.  
\- Из этого замечательного праздника букиниста вам, пожалуй, понадобятся только два названия, - продолжал Снейп, довольно аккуратно извлекая нужные книги движениями палочки. – Во-первых, справочник по уходу за драконами, который познакомит вас с трудностями усмирения драконов. Во-вторых, глава из учебника про анатомию драконов – это учебник для шестого курса, но раз уж кому-то вздумалось лезть на рожон сразу после третьего, он мог бы и подтянуть себя по нескольким предметам. В конце концов, остальных чемпионов Кубок выбирал не на убой, хороших знаний шестикурсника должно хватить.  
Ехидный намек, что, в отличие от него, остальных выбирали не на убой, Гарри заметил, но от слов Снейпа о школьных учебниках у него сильно полегчало на душе: оказывается, чтобы остаться целым, ему придется не перечитать всю библиотеку или надеяться на Дамблдоров авось, а просто надо будет выучить несколько предметов на три года вперед. Тоже, конечно, та еще мерзость…  
\- Послезавтра потребую от вас отчет о проделанной работе, а то вы и не пошевелитесь, - предупредил Снейп перед тем, как уйти. – Уизли, я понимаю, что у тебя привычка ночевать в тетрадках Грейнджер, но пойди возьми еще один экземпляр учебника, их в библиотеке достаточно.  
\- По-моему, у него что-то с головой, - подытожила Гермиона общее впечатление. – В смысле, у него, кажется, даже прическа новая.  
Гарри, который постыдно редко думал о том, что Гермиона девочка, даже немного возмутился тем, что ей приходит в голову обращать внимание на такие детали, но более остроглазый Рон с Гермионой согласился.  
\- Небось, нашел наконец учебник по домоводству, - предположил Рон, в свою очередь отправляясь за дополнительными экземплярами учебника по уходу за магическими существами для шестикурсников. – И разыскал там заклятие, которым сумел отмыть свои патлы – да и всего себя, между делом.

Относиться с усмешкой к проблемам учеников Снейпу удавалось еще и потому, что у него самого были проблемы посерьезней: в первый раз на его памяти Дамблдор вылез из своего кабинета, в котором он обычно сидел как паук в середине паутины, и теперь Снейп натыкался на директора в самых неожиданных уголках школы, получая распоряжения, вразумления и срочные поручения. Вот и сейчас, спускаясь от библиотеки в свои комнаты, Снейп столкнулся с Дамблдором на лестнице.  
\- Приведи-ка Хмури ко мне в кабинет, - распорядился Дамблдор. – Скажешь, что у меня к нему разговор, - и Дамблдор довольно бодро для своих ста двадцати пошел дальше, а Снейп вздохнул и отправился вслед за ним, потому что этаж, на котором жил Хмури, Снейп уже прошел.  
Хмури долго ворчал из-за двери, лязгал замками и стучал по полу деревянной ногой, требуя от Снейпа ответа, за каким чертом Дамблдору понадобилось тревожить его поздним вечером, но все же пошел вместе со Снейпом к Дамблдору, по дороге ворча, что, будь его воля, Снейп бы сейчас перестукивался с Каркаровым в Азкабане, а не барагозил бы ночами. Снейп огрызался на Хмури, привычно досадовал на Дамблдора, но на этот раз Дамблдору удалось вознаградить Снейпа за беспокойство.  
Когда Снейп и Хмури пришли в кабинет Дамблдора, директор больше не сидел за столом, словно спрятавшись среди магических артефактов и складок своей обширной мантии – да и самой мантии на Дамблдоре не было. Он стоял напротив двери в другом конце кабинета, в брюках, жилете и белой рубахе, держа палочку на отлете, как заядлый дуэлянт, и приглядывался к вошедшим так, словно собирался их бить, причем обоих сразу.  
\- Кто бы ты ни был, ты не похож на моего друга Аластора, - резко сказал Хмури Дамблдор и движением руки приказал Снейпу отойти в сторону. – А лучший способ выяснить, кто перед тобой, — это подраться.  
Хмури грянул об пол посохом, отчего по кабинету пошла волна, отбросившая Снейпа прочь, но Дамблдор легко устоял и хлестнул навстречу мнимому Хмури заклятиями, охватывающими того с двух сторон. Тот, кто выдавал себя за Хмури, успел увернуться, падая вперед, и в сторону Дамблдора полетел зеленый луч Авады. Снейп тоже схватился за палочку, чувствуя, что дело серьезное, но Дамблдор ответил с такой мощью, что и Снейпа впечатало в стену.  
\- Вставай, вставай, - услышал Снейп, приходя в себя, и увидел стоящего над ним Дамблдора. – Идем смотреть сеанс светлой магии с разоблачением.  
\- Мне как-то не хочется, - признал Снейп с пола, опасаясь, что Дамблдор может начать бисировать, и тогда он сам и вовсе улетит в окно и вряд ли сможет пообещать вернуться.  
\- Как говорят в Визенгамоте, «не спи, трибунал проспишь», - поделился помолодевший Дамблдор и поднял Снейпа за руку, вслед за тем подведя его к бесчувственному телу Хмури, который уже начал превращаться в Барти Крауча.  
\- Если вы знали о том, что действие Оборотного зелья так скоро закончится, почему же вы не разоблачили Барти хитростью? – недоумевающе спросил Снейп, глядя на царящий в кабинете Дамблдора разгром. – Стоило лишь занять его разговором, лишить его фляжки или попросить меня...  
\- А мой гость был совершенно прав, - заметил Дамблдор, не слушая Снейпа. – Стоило взять в руки оружие, как ко мне вновь вернулась былая сила.  
С этими словами Дамблдор, к великому удивлению Снейпа, забросил Барти Крауча к себе на плечи, ухватив его за руки и за ноги, как барана.  
\- Идем освобождать Аластора, - объявил Дамблдор. – Откуда-то ведь Барти должен был брать его волосы для Оборотного зелья. А там отдадим Крауча в его распоряжение – как виру за мою вину, что я не пришел другу на помощь раньше.

Гарри за два дня стало самому любопытно, действительно ли Снейп отмыл свои волосы и обзавелся какой-никакой прической, так что урока зельеварения он впервые за все годы даже немного ждал, но никак не ждал того, что Снейп не ограничится головомойкой самому себе. Как и многие мужчины средних лет, Снейп начал искать себя, и на уроке зельеварения он появился с волосами, собранными в хвостик, и в куда менее широкой мантии, весьма подходящей его сухощавой фигуре. Девчонки смотрели на изменившегося зельевара во все глаза, ребята подсмеивались над девчонками, а Гарри почему-то пришло в голову, что, если Гермиона втюрится в нового Снейпа, как в Локхарта два года назад, будет довольно обидно.  
Внутренне, впрочем, Снейп изменился не так сильно, в чем Гарри убедился в конце урока, когда Снейп подошел оценить их с Роном зелье.  
\- Учебник по зельеварению выспренне обещает, что это зелье, будучи правильно сварено, имеет запах утренней свежести. Если по вашему мнению, милостивые государи, утренняя свежесть пахнет как свиное пойло, мне вас даже немножечко жаль, - ехидно прокомментировал Снейп. – Придется вам задержаться – а также Грейнджер, все равно вы оба без нее не годитесь ни в борщ, ни в Красну армию, как сказал бы один старый друг сами знаете кого.  
Гермиона даже не знала, сердиться ей на Снейпа за его очередную насмешку над ее друзьями или удивляться неожиданному комплименту, а Гарри и Рон, рассчитывавшие после уроков рвануть на квиддичное поле, уже стали буравить Снейпа гневными взглядами – когда все их однокурсники ушли, и тон Снейпа заметно изменился.  
\- Ты во мне дыру прожжешь, Поттер, - сказал Снейп, наблюдая за надувшимся Гарри. – Глаза у тебя мамины, и дуешься ты так же. Невыносимая была девчонка, упокой Господь ее душу. Согласись, что всем показалось бы странным, если бы я пригласил вас остаться на чай с печеньем. И на другие напитки вас тоже пока не пригласишь – во-первых, вам рано, во-вторых, дури у вас своей хватает.  
Неожиданно для Гарри Рон в этот момент прыснул, то ли от нервов, то ли от того, что Снейп действительно неплохо излагал.  
\- Я предупреждал вас, что потребую от вас отчета о том, что вам удалось выяснить за эти два дня, - напомнил Снейп. – Начнем с названия заклинания, которое поможет вам справиться с драконом.  
\- Мы нашли конъюнктивитное заклинание, и я его уже почти выучила, - с готовностью отличницы сообщила Гермиона, и Гарри заметил, что Снейп не кривится, а скорее усмехается.  
\- В таком случае у вас появляются целых два варианта, - сообщил Снейп. – Вариант первый: раз уж Грейнджер почти выучила заклинание, вы можете переодеть ее в мальчика, надеть на нее очки с простыми стеклами, нарисовать на лбу шрам и отдать ее дракону по старинному обычаю принесения в жертву девственниц. Вариант второй: заклинание сейчас будет учить тот, кого выбрали сражаться с драконами – а Грейнджер и Уизли будут тоже учиться чему-нибудь полезному: например, Протего и Экспеллиармусу, - а та из них, кому удастся Экспеллиармус, будет разучивать еще и Акцио, чтобы не ползать под столами в поисках чужой палочки.  
К удивлению Гарри и его друзей, во внеурочное время Снейп оказался довольно неплохим преподом: поскольку Снейпу в этот раз достались мотивированные ученики, а не сборище скучающих балбесов, превращающее учителя в надзирателя за дисциплиной, импровизированный урок Чар стал напоминать интересный разговор с умным человеком, из которого можно узнать много полезного и по теме, и не по теме.  
Прежде всего, Снейп спас от неминучей беды свои уши, в которые три голоса разом рявкали три разных заклятия.  
\- Заклятия накладывают магией или, если хотите, волей, а не луженой глоткой, - поморщившись сообщил Снейп. – Если вы будете шептать их себе под нос, мысленно сконцентрировавшись на своей цели, у вас получится даже лучше, чем если вы будете их выкрикивать как стая павианов. Вы же мешаете и друг другу, и сами себе! И уж кстати, именно так, понижая голос до тех пор, пока сам не перестанешь его слышать, даже болван может научиться накладывать заклятия невербально. А то на первом уроке невербальной магии половина идиотов пучит глаза и напрягает мышцы живота, вместо того чтобы четко произнести заклятие в уме.  
Отличный совет для шестикурсников запомнила в этот раз лишь Гермиона, а Гарри тем временем бился перед сотворенным Снейпом манекеном – заклятие он накладывать научился, но пока не мог завершить положенные движения палочки в нужном месте, и заклятие летело мимо головы манекена. Рон тем временем успел несколько раз полетать спиной вперед, однажды будучи даже подхвачен заклятием Снейпа в полуфуте от стены, а Гермиона разучила Акцио, но никак не могла унять силу своего Экспеллиармуса.  
\- Грейнджер, если ты не заметила, в Хогвартсе есть добрая традиция возвращать учеников в родительский дом живыми и одним куском, - наконец не выдержал Снейп. – А учитывая твое обращение с Уизли, я не смогу дать его родителям такой гарантии, - и с этими словами, не дав Гермионе времени обидеться, Снейп встал рядом, накрыл ее правую руку своей, и плавным и четким движением обезоружил Рона, отчего в полет отправилась только палочка Рона, но не сам Рон.  
Даже Рон, который видел такой способ обучения наложению заклятий, поведению Снейпа удивился, потому что так обычно учили друг друга родственники, а Гарри так и вообще остолбенел как от Ступефая – он-то думал, что Снейп относится к студентам, или по меньшей мере к гриффиндорцам, как к стае склизких жаб, на которых Снейпу и смотреть неприятно, не то что брать руками. Снейп же тем временем сел за учительский стол, достал из ящика стола книгу, похожую на том из собрания сочинений кого-то из английских классиков, и стал невозмутимо читать. Гарри мазал по голове манекена, но каждый раз все меньше и меньше, Гермиона безошибочно исполняла Экспеллиармус, а потом Акцио, перестав сбивать Рона с ног, а у Рона все никак не ладилось с Протего, и Рон решил пойти на крайние меры.  
\- Помогите мне, сэр, - обратился к Снейпу Рон, удивив и Гарри, и Гермиону, но отнюдь не Снейпа.  
\- Чем я тебе помогу, Уизли? – ответил Снейп, опуская книгу. – Я разучивал Протего двадцать лет назад и уже забыл, как ему научился. Я даже не помню, что про него написано в учебнике по Чарам, просто, видишь, Протего, - и Снейп четким движением палочки выставил сильный, словно немного гудящий щит, - как будто я это знал всегда. Я могу пояснить в терминах диффгема, как оно работает – если ты поймешь, ты и Максиму начнешь легко выставлять, и Репелло Инимикум, но ты же не поймешь, тебе еще долго учиться надо.  
\- А можно на пальцах, сэр? – спросил Рон, которому этот вариант Снейпа казался похожим на его старшего брата Билла, человека умного, серьезного и немного мрачноватого, но умеющего порой интересно и красочно высказаться.  
\- Можно, - согласился Снейп, - например, ты можешь представлять на месте Грейнджер мерзкую паучиху, которая собирается опутать тебя мокрой паутиной и сожрать, а то и под венец потащить. Так тебе быстро захочется от нее отгородиться.

Если Снейп удивлял произошедшими в нем переменами не повидавших еще жизни и превратностей судьбы школяров, то самого Снейпа, который все-таки немного в жизни хлебнул, удивлял Дамблдор. На этот раз вызванный вечером к директору Снейп застал Дамблдора в мантии – но поверх мантии Дамблдор был препоясан мечом Гриффиндора и выглядел так, словно всерьез собирался им пользоваться. Воображение Снейпа даже пририсовало Дамблдору посох, словно увенчанный сверху горящей во тьме звездой, и как наяву ему представился Дамблдор, лупящий министерских бюрократов с двух рук, то мечом, то посохом, но разобраться в причинах таких странных ассоциаций Снейп не успел, потому что Дамблдор снова его огорошил.  
\- Иду развоплощать Риддла, не скучай тут без меня, - буднично сообщил Дамблдор, а Снейп подумал, что вот такого Дамблдора всем давно не хватало: решительного, прямого и немного безрассудного, как и положено гриффиндорцу.  
\- И вы уже знаете, где находится Темный Лорд? – удивленно спросил Снейп, намеренно не спрашивая о том, как Дамблдору удалось выбить из Барти Крауча эту информацию – мало ли чем Дамблдор еще может удивить.  
\- Риддл находится в доме Риддлов, где ему, дураку, еще быть, - пожал плечами Дамблдор. – Может, он думает, что все уже забыли, что он маггловский бастард и что Хогвартс подобрал его в приюте, но те, кто старше него, те ведь помнят. А тебя я хотел спросить: ты знаешь, что такое хоркруксы?  
\- Слышал, - коротко ответил Снейп, которому новый Дамблдор хоть и был по душе, но откровенничать с новыми людьми Снейпа не тянуло.  
\- Риддл не сгинул до конца, потому что сотворил хоркрукс, - сообщил Снейпу Дамблдор. – И, судя по всему, далеко не один – первый хоркрукс был в дневнике, и Гарри заколол его клыком василиска. Второй был здесь, - с этими словами Дамблдор продемонстрировал Снейпу кольцо Гонтов, чей соблазн Дамблдор все же наконец миновал. – Третий, я думаю, в ручной змее Риддла – я буду сегодня резать ее вот этим клинком, хорошо промаринованным в крови василиска. Полагаю, есть и еще – и один, очень вероятно, случайно попал в Гарри, который теперь даже со змеями разговаривает, хотя в родне у него змееустов не было.  
\- Его вы тоже собираетесь резать маринованным клинком? – съехидничал Снейп. – Или ограничитесь трепанацией черепа?  
\- С ним придется что-то решать, - признал Дамблдор. – Уничтожить хоркруксы надо все до единого – помнишь, как летом мы с тобой ходили в маггловский кинотеатр смотреть фильм про трансфигурацию, а с нами увязалась Аврора, которая утверждала, что ей это тоже нужно по работе и что терминатор – это астрономический термин? Впрочем, до такого, как в фильме, может, и не дойдет – ты проберись сегодня ночью в гриффиндорскую гостиную и послушай. Если в Гарри и вправду хоркрукс – его шрам доставит ему немало неудобств, когда я буду резать, вслед за змеей, уже самого Риддла. Кстати, вот тебе и мантия-невидимка – я ее опять позаимствовал.  
\- Что бы вам не послать туда мадам Помфри, - проворчал Снейп, но мантию-невидимку взял, и теперь уже Дамблдор в свою очередь удивился тому, каким обнадеживающим было это ворчание, словно оно исходило от пожившего человека, который побранит вверенную его заботам молодежь, пропесочит, да все равно пойдет их выручать.  
– Когда я рядился с вами преподавать зельеварение, я не подписывался на то, чтобы утешать и поить обезболивающим зельем страдающих головной болью пареньков, - продолжал Снейп. – Я лучше сейчас Флитвика разбужу, и мы с ним за вами пойдем – может, Темный Лорд теперь и не в лучшем состоянии, но, кажется, у него было время поставить там хорошую защиту.  
\- Да, Риддл мне ровня, - немного заносчиво сказал Дамблдор. – И поэтому он мое дело, а не твое. Иди помоги тому, кто слабее тебя.

Гарри в ту ночь действительно снился сон, в котором он очень боялся Дамблдора – Дамблдор возник в дверях какой-то обшарпанной, с признаками былой роскоши, комнаты, встав перед ним в беспощадном сиянии белого света и в облаке мощных заклятий. Кто-то пытался атаковать Дамблдора спереди, опасность подкрадывалась к нему сзади, но Гарри понимал, что все это не спасет его от гнева директора, с ненавистью смотря на меч Гриффиндора в его левой руке.  
«Вроде за присвоенный меч он меня уже простил, - подумал Гарри уже свои мысли. – Тем более что я тогда сразу вернул. Что же я натворил такого, что директор так на меня зол? В витраж я вроде бы еще на первом курсе влетел. Может, это опять из-за проклятого Турнира?»  
Во сне тем временем Дамблдор полностью подавлял Гарри огневой мощью, между ними взрывались заклятия и разлетались свистящими осколками разбиваемые зелеными лучами кованые медные щиты, легко творимые Дамблдором прямо из воздуха. Вероятно, один из таких осколков больно ранил Гарри, да так, что у него померкло в глазах, а Дамблдор тем временем красивым выпадом левой руки поймал на клинок голову огромной змеи, бросившейся на него сзади. Из пробитой головы змеи с леденящим душу криком вырвалось темное облако, и вслед за тем фигура Дамблдора заполнила весь сон Гарри, словно увеличившись до гигантских размеров.  
\- Просто убить тебя для меня было бы недостаточно, - сказал Дамблдор, и в его голубых глазах угрожающе блеснула сталь. – Я отобью у тебя охоту возрождаться, Риддл.  
На этих словах Дамблдора, сопровождавшихся ударом меча, голову Гарри пронзила жуткая боль, и он проснулся с криком, схватившись за лоб.  
\- Да ёперный театр! – с облегчением услышал Гарри голос Рона. – Ты что, обалдел? Спят же все кругом, нам с тобой сейчас все семь курсов наваляют.  
Гарри с трудом разлепил глаза, перед которыми все расплывалось от еще не оставившей его боли, кинул взгляд за спину Рона, за которым уже вырастала черная фигура, и потерял сознание от нового спазма.  
Обычно после таких злоключений Гарри приходил в себя в больничном крыле, но на этот раз, придя в себя, он испугался, что и вовсе отправился к праотцам: в двух-трех метрах вокруг все горело волшебным светом, дальше была темнота, а перед Гарри стоял Снейп, которому, по всей видимости, надоело искать себя и менять прическу, и он поставил себе на голове короткий ежик.  
\- Залпом, - приказал Снейп, протягивая Гарри какую-то склянку, и Гарри послушно выпил, потому что книгу про Алису в стране чудес ему читать не приходилось.  
Во рту было противно и мерзко, но Гарри наконец оставила головная боль, которой и впрямь было не место там, где нет ни плача, ни воздыхания.  
\- Спасибо, сэр, - сказал Гарри, которому припомнилось из церковных проповедей, что на том свете нужно забыть все земные обиды. – Зря вы так злились на меня за то, что я похож на своего отца. Я же в этом не виноват.  
\- Да непохож ты, - ответил Снейп. – Внешне только. Твой отец был наглым драчливым мажором, а тебя, чтобы вызвать на драку, нужно совсем уж припереть к стенке.  
\- Мой отец был хорошим человеком, - возразил Гарри. – А наш приходской батюшка сказал бы, что, если уж мы с вами оказались здесь, нам обоим стоило бы всех простить.  
\- Молодой ты, - усмехнулся Снейп. – Твой приходской батюшка еще не объяснял тебе, что истинным покаянием называется не сожаление о своих поступках, а такое изменение души, при котором ты не совершил бы их снова? Иногда такое изменение происходит просто с возрастом: встреть я сейчас твоего отца, я бы не стал с ним собачиться и драться, как в школьные годы. Хороши бы мы были, если бы сцепились в каком-нибудь книжном магазине, два лысеющих школяра. И кстати: к сожалению или к счастью, но ты живой, и на будущей неделе у тебя и Турнир, и контрольная по зельям.

В третий раз Снейп пришел в кабинет к Дамблдору сам, застав того за укреплением на стене красивого чучела Нагини, при виде оскала которой у Снейпа почему-то заболела шея. Снейпу хотелось узнать, что сделалось с Риддлом – о том, что Гарри видит трудные моменты судьбы Риддла, Снейп не знал и порасспрашивать Гарри не подумал. Но начал Снейп с другого, с того, что ему неожиданно припомнилось, когда он снова увидел меч Гриффиндора и вспомнил, как Дамблдор недавно представлялся ему с посохом мага вместо волшебной палочки.  
\- Спасибо вам, Дамблдор, что вы ко мне тогда зашли, - сказал Снейп, уже видевший Дамблдора с посохом. – Знаю, что звучит пафосно, но совсем другая жизнь после этого началась.  
Дамблдор обернулся к Снейпу, поймав его взгляд, и улыбнулся, потому что сразу все понял.  
\- А это был не я, - пояснил Дамблдор и присел на сундук, жестом пригласив Снейпа садиться рядом. – Видишь ли, я многие годы стремился к знанию и мудрости. Охотился за магическими артефактами, даже думал обмануть смерть – до хоркруксов я не докатился, но был в моих поисках для меня немалый соблазн, - с этими словами Дамблдор снова вынул из кармана кольцо Гонтов.  
\- Это кольцо, Северус, обладает способностью вызывать духи умерших, - поведал Дамблдор. – Много лет назад, еще когда ты был курсе на пятом или шестом, я завладел им и попытался вызвать дух своей погибшей сестры, но на мой зов из небытия пришла совсем другая фигура: высокий горбоносый старик в белой мантии, с длинными седыми волосами и черными глазами, горящими, как уголья. Вызванный мной призрак был мудр и сладкоречив – вскоре я забыл о том, что хотел увидеть сестру и попросить у нее прощения, и только и слушал, что о кольцах, дающих силу и многие таланты, о чудесных шарах, которые могут показывать происходящее в тысяче миль отсюда…  
\- У магглов это называется «телевизор», - ввернул Снейп. – Я думал, вы знаете.  
\- Ты, конечно, можешь шутить над стариком, - незлобиво ответил Дамблдор, - но я совсем не шуточно попал под влияние этого призрака. Мне хотелось путешествовать – но он воспользовался моей жаждой знания и уговорил меня, что куда лучше оставаться в волшебном замке, полном тайн и книг. Мне хотелось во все вмешиваться – но он лестью убедил меня, что мудрому положено повелевать и строить хитроумные планы, и я в своем ослеплении дошел до того, что отправил тебя следить за проникшим в школу Темным Лордом, а первокурсникам предоставил сражаться с ним. Я думал, что приобретаю мудрость и могущество, а сам все больше слабел, старел и трусил. Но вот две недели назад в мою дверь властно постучал белым посохом другой седовласый и длиннобородый старик в белой мантии, и с тех пор все переменилось. «Вот ты где, Саруман! - возгласил старик, увидев меня, и наставил на меня верхушку своего посоха. – Ты по-прежнему не унимаешься и под видом добра прячешь пороки и лицемерие! Изыди и не возвращайся боле!» Больше старик ничего мне не сказал и тут же ушел, но с тех пор сладкоречивый призрак, посещавший меня даже во снах, покинул меня, а я начал исправлять свои ошибки.  
\- Так, значит, это были не вы, - задумчиво проговорил Снейп, а Дамблдор взглянул на него с интересом, словно ожидая, что Снейп расскажет что-нибудь еще об их общем госте. – Мне он сказал не больше вашего – думая, что это вы, я тогда на вас чуть было не обиделся. Ну кому это понравится: возник на пороге, да как рявкнет: «Грима, мерзавец, ты и здесь все похабишь паскудным своим языком!» - да и еще и дал палкой по лбу. Но знаете, после этого у меня как камень с души свалился.


End file.
